Renesmee's Story
by CountingOnForever23
Summary: Renesmee is finally all grown up, so the Cullen’s along with Jacob move to a small town down the coastline from Forks. She soon has to deal with her new feelings Jacob who has never told her about him imprinting on her. Full summery inside.
1. First Day of High School

**_Full Summery_**

**_Renesmee is finally all grown up. After spend her whole life in Forks, the Cullen's along with Jacob move to a small town down the coastline. For the first time in Renesmee's life she get's to be the half of herself that shes never got a chance to. Along with trying to be normal she has to deal with the new feelings she has for Jacob, who has never told her and him imprinting on her. She soon finds herself likeing her best friend. Things take a turn for the worst when Nahuel and his sister Sienna show up for a visit._**

* * *

**Hey guys. This is my other story that I have been working hard on. I have a huge story line for it and I haven't even got that far. Right now I have 9 chapters that I posted before Simply Twilight wen't down. I have two more done and am working on another one but my beta's been busy with stuff. I want new readers and plus the new site I am on is still working on their fan fiction site. So I'm posting on here and live journal. Hope you like it:D**

**I don't own anything, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copy write infragment intended!**

* * *

Today in this little unfamiliar lunchroom, my family and I were the main topic of conversation. The Cullen, which were my dad, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett, and me, the Hales, which were Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper, and my mom. Also with us was my best friend Jacob Black. I had finally stopped growing so we had moved on to a small town just down the coastline form Forks. This was my first day of high school, which was, of course, interesting for me. I had never been able to go to school before because of my rapid growth, so this was all new to me. I was very smart and had learned at home when I was growing up, so I knew everything in almost every class I was in today. The school it self was dingy and old but it was still fascinating to me. No one was scared of me, so I actually had a few people talk to me. I really didn't think that it was a big deal because we were supposed to be blending in anyway, but some of my family was mad about it.

"Nessie, you really shouldn't get close to people here." Aunt Rose said to me when she, Uncle Emmett, and I sat down at a table.

"Why? It's not really a big deal. I can't help it that I'm not like the rest of you." I said. I really couldn't, unlike them I was warm, half-human, had brown eyes instead of gold, and wasn't as scary as say, Uncle Emmett, who was huge. I blended in more easily then they did and I didn't really mind talking to humans. In fact I kind of like it.

"Nessie, nothing good comes from being close to humans." Aunt Rose said looking somewhat mad.

"I've been close to humans before. I really don't mind talking to them, they kind of fascinate me in a weird way." I said smiling

"You really are your father's child." she said rolling her eyes.

"Rose, she can talk to who she wants, it's not going to do anything." My dad said sitting down beside me. "Don't listen to her, Nessie, good things can come from talking to humans. That's how I got your mom."

"And how many problems did that cause?" Aunt Rose asked glaring at him.

"That's beside the point and anyway it's not like she going to fall in love with one of them." my dad said looking at me for backup on his statement.

"I promise I won't fall in love with one of those guys." I said laughing.

"You won't fall in love with who?" Jake asked, coming to the table with the rest of the family and taking the other seat next to me.

"Nothing Jake." I said rolling my eyes. "I think you all should be more worried about Jake giving us away with all the food he got." He had two trays filled completely filled with food.

"I told him not to get all of it." my mom said rolling his eyes.

"Crap, I forgot to hit up the salad bar. You wanna go get it for me Nessie? I'll love you forever." Jake said flashing me his big smile.

"Sure." I said getting up. I really didn't like human food I preferred to drink blood.

I was in the middle of getting Jake's salad, when a boy who I would say was about sixteen came up to me. He had pale skin, brown eyes, and dark blond hair.

"Hi I'm Chuck Smith, you must be one of the Cullen's." he said smiling at me.

"Yeah, Renesmee Cullen, but you can call me Nessie." I sad smiling back at him.

"Unique name, I don't think I've ever herd it before."

"Yeah, it's pretty unique."

"So where did you all move here from."

"We moved here from Ohio." I said. We didn't want to tell people that we came from Forks so we were using Ohio as a cover.

"That's cool, so you have a lot of brothers and sisters."

"I guess, well I'm not related to them all. My twins are Edward and Alice and then Emmett is my big brother." I said blushing as I usually did when I lied. I had good lying skills; I got them from my Dad. However, I blushed like crazy when I did.

"Oh, and the rest of them?"

"Well the Hales are Rosalie, Bella, and Jasper. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. They're my adopted mom's sisters kids. She died awhile ago, and Jacob is just a foster kid."

"Wow that's a lot to remember. What's grades are you all in?"

"Edward, Alice, Bella, and I are all freshmen and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Jacob are all sophomores." as I said this I could feel that my whole family's eyes on me no doubt that some of them mad.

"What's your next class?" he asked, looking completely comfortable talking to me.

"French I think."

"That's my next class. I'll see you in there." he said, smiling as he walked away.

As I walked back to the table I could see who was mad at me, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper, and to my surprise Jacob.

"So who was that cute boy Nessie?" Aunt Alice asked as I sat back down. Of course, she wasn't worried about me talking to humans; she would probably want me to introduce them to her.

"Chuck Smith."

"Don't really like the name Chuck but he had a cute smile." Aunt Alice said smiling at me.

"Seriously Nessie, I agree with Rose. It's not a good idea to talk to humans." Uncle Jasper said giving me a disapproving look. He was uncomfortable with being close to humans, probably because he had a harder time then the rest of the family with resisting human blood. My dad then winked at me letting me know that I was right.

"Jazz, it's fine, I'll know if anything bad will come out of it." Aunt Alice said trying to comfort him.

"You're around Jacob right now so you can't even see anything. Also you can't see Nessie either." Uncle Jasper said.

"I'm not always around Jacob, and thanks for reminding me of that little detail." she said, mad now. Aunt Alice didn't like being blind and she hated it when you reminded her of it.

"Guys, stop it. Edward knows what's going on in peoples minds and Alice will see if anything comes up that could harm the family." my mom said, trying to reason with them.

"She right and anyway I think its better if Nessie makes our family seem a little more friendly. It actually draws away the attention and makes us seem more like them." Dad said smiling at me. "And Nessie already promised me that she won't fall in love with one of them."

"Plus she knows if she does she gets made fun of by me forever." Uncle Emmett said smiling at me.

"Whatever, guys, do what you want. But if something happens you all can take the blame." Aunt Rose said rolling her eyes and sinking down into her seat.

"What's wrong with you Jake?" I asked he had been unusually quiet through the whole conversation just glaring at the wall.

"Nothing Nessie." he said as quiet as he could and rolling his eyes.

"You can not possibly be mad at me." I said staring at him in disbelief. He usually jumped at the chance to be against Aunt Rose at anything.

"I'm not mad at you." he said looking at me, I couldn't help but notice the strange look in his eyes.

"Then who are you mad at?"

"No one." he said going back to eating.

"You can be so weird sometimes." I said getting up. "I'm going to go get my stuff for my next class."

I was at my locker when a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes came up to me.

"Hi I'm Lexie Moore." She said shyly.

"Hi! I'm Renesmee Cullen, but everyone calls me Nessie. It's nice to meet you." I said giving her a big smile.

"You have a really pretty name. "

"Thank you, most people just say it's weird." I said as she laughed that seemed to brake the ice. She was smiling now.

"I know what it's like to be new and some people here aren't the nicest. So if you need help getting to class or anything I'm here."

"Thanks, actually, do you know where French with Mrs. Bittner is?" I asked. This girl seemed nice and from the looks of it, she was shy which meant that it was probably hard for her to come up and talk to me.

"Yeah that's my next class too, just follow me." she said leading the way. "So how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen." I said blushing.

"Really you look older. I'm fifteen too."

"You're freshmen then?" I asked

"Yeah, you must be too then."

"Yeah, so do you have a boyfriend?" I asked that seemed like a good question to ask. I was trying my best to come up with normal small talk when I talked to people. In high school, it seemed like having a boyfriend was a big priority.

"No I'm single how about you?"

"Same." I said we walked into the classroom then and I took a seat next to her in the middle of the room. The classroom looked older it was painted a light yellow color and was pretty plan. We were one of the first people in the room so it was easy to talk.

"So where did you and your family move here from?" she asked smiling at me.

"We moved here from Ohio. My dad got a job at the hospital here."

"That must have been hard to leave."

"Not really, I really didn't like Ohio." I said trying to sound as truthful as possible.

"It must be fun to have a big family like you have. Are you all related?"

"No I'm adopted with my two brothers and my sister. Then the Hales are my adopted moms sisters kids, their Mom died a while ago. Jacob is a foster kid. It is fun; there is never a dull moment in my house. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah I've a younger brother. Have you always lived with your family?" she asked I could tell that she felt bad about me being adopted. Most people had this same reaction when I told them I was adopted.

"Yeah as long as I can remember." I said, she was a sweet girl, I could see myself being friends with her. The class was slowly filling up when my parents came in with Jacob walking in behind them with the same face he had on at lunch. They were all three taking this class with me. Aunt Alice, my parents and I had many classes together because we were all pretending to me freshmen. I had only a few or none at all with the others.

"Hey guys." I said when they came over to me." This is Lexie Moore. Lexie this is my twin brother Edward and my foster siblings Bella and Jacob."

"Hi." she said shyly.

They said 'Hi' back, my mom started to make small talk with her as Jacob, and my dad sat down. This gave me the perfect opportunity to ask my dad about Jakes mood.

"Dad, what's up with Jake?" I thought. He just shrugged in response letting me know that he didn't know, though I really doubted that.

"I know that you know. Why won't you tell me?" I thought. He just raised his eyebrows at me and gave me a look the told me the conversation was over.

"Fine, I'll just ask Mom."

French went slowly I picked it up easily and by the end of the lesson I already had gotten through most of the book. Lexie had a different class then the rest of us did so I told her goodbye and left with my mom.

I lightly touched her shoulder with my fingertips getting her attention."Mom what's up with Jake? I asked Dad, but he wouldn't tell me." I told her.

"I don't know." she said she had never been a great liar so I could tell that she wasn't telling me the truth.

I let it go then; I would just ask him in Gym class two hours from now.

His mood still had not improved when I met up with him and started to walk with him to the Gym. I couldn't help but feel that it was my fault that he was upset.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm fine Nessie." he sighed.

"Jake I'm not stupid, I've known you forever. Did I do something?" I asked. I didn't like seeing him upset, especially if I was the cause of it.

"No you haven't done anything, yet." he said walking into the gym leavening me standing there by the door confused.

Gym passed by in a blur, I was so confused by his words that I couldn't even think straight. He wouldn't look at me all through the hour and stayed as far away from me as possible. Gym was the worst class because we had to hold back when we did stuff because of our strength. We played basketball today. I met a nice boy named Matt Jones who he put me on his team and passed me the ball a lot.

I didn't wait for Jake after I changed back into my normal clothes. Instead, I just walked strait out to my dad's Volvo to wait for my family.

"Hey Nessie." Uncle Emmett said coming to stand beside me.

"Hey, how were the rest of your classes?" I asked smiling at him.

"Boring, I can't believe I have another three years of this. Talk to anymore humans?"

"A few." I said laughing. "Can we get in the car? It looks like its going to rain."

"Sure, I can't wait to see your Dads face when he sees me behind the wheel." Uncle Emmett said laughing and opening the door. Dad was only supposed to be fifteen so he couldn't drive his car. It was a hard for him to hand over the keys to someone else.

"He will probably just ride with Jake." I said getting in the passenger seat and turning on my favorite radio station. We used Jake's rabbit for our other car because it wasn't as flashy as our other cars. I still hadn't tried to drive yet, but I was going to try to start soon.

"Why aren't you riding with him like you did this morning?"

"He's mad at me for some unknown reason, plus I wanted to ride with my favorite Uncle." I said smiling at him trying to end the subject.

"You're the only one who appreciates me." he said laughing.

We didn't have to wait long before the others showed up and we were on our way home. Our new house was similar to the one back at Forks. The outside of it was covered with a mix of dark wood and black siding, it had tons of windows, and the back was made out of glass walls. My grandma had designed the whole thing as well as my parents and my house, and Jakes house too. We had a small stream running though the back yard and trees surrounding the whole property. When we pulled into the garage and I walked straight into the house without saying a word to anyone.

As soon as I walked into the house, my grandma was in front of me smiling.

"Hi Nessie." she said giving me a hug. "How was your first day of school?"

"Good. How was your day?"

"Fine, I just finished some things in the house."

I walked into the living room as she greeted everyone else. The inside of the house was pretty much the same as the other the only difference was the wood, which was the same dark color as the outside. Also all the furniture was now black. Other then that all the walls were still white and the house was just as open.

I walked straight past the living room as I heard Aunt Rosalie start to complain to my grandmother about me talking to people, and walked over to my dad's piano.

"Rose you're just mad that people were paying more attention to her than you." I heard my Grandma say making me and everyone else but Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose laugh.

Aunt Rose then stormed up the stairs as I begin to play softly to myself. My dad had taught me to play when I was about two. I instantly fell in love with it and had been playing ever since. I was good; better then any humans but not as good as my dad. The first song I ever composed was for him and my mom when I was about three. I was still playing when I heard Jake come up behind me.

"Why didn't you ride with me?" he asked.

"Because you seemed to be mad at me." I said still playing.

"I wasn't mad at you, I was just in a bad mood." he said sitting on the bench with me.

"Why didn't you tell me that then?"

"I don't know." he said getting an uncomfortable edge to his voice. I stopped playing then and looked into his eyes to try to find out what was really going on.

"I know you're lying to me." I said as I started playing again.

"I'm not."

"Sure, sure." I mumbled.

"I'm telling you the truth and if you don't believe me, I'll start to sing." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice making me smile. Jake was a horrible singer, he had me then.

"Ok fine, I believe you, don't start to sing please." I said laughing at him.

"I'm insulted Renesmee, you know my singing skills have improved." He was ready to start then but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Please don't." I said taking my hand off his mouth and starting to play again. He started then with a horrible high note, making me cover my ears.

"Please, Jake, save us all the torture." my mom said coming around over to us with my dad right behind her.

"You know, I don't like being insulted about my singing. This is not American idol." Jake said with false outrage on his face.

"Come on, let's go to my house and finish homework. Who knows how long that could take you?" I said to Jake.

"This is not 'are you smarter than a fifth grader' either." he said getting up.

"What's with all the TV show references today?" I asked following him.

"I don't know, theses things just come to me." he said laughing

We walked to my house; it was about five miles from the main house to mine. Jakes house was about ten miles from the main house. My mom wanted our house to look the same as the old one did, so Jake always had to duck when he came inside the cottage.

"I hate how low your ceiling is." Jake said as we entered my room.

"Not all of us are seven foot tall wolves Jacob."

I loved how small our house was, it was home.

It was like something out of a fairytale, I even had a princess themed bedroom for a while when I was little. Jacob was always my prince when I wanted to play princess, I really didn't know how he ever played all those games with me without even complaining once.

My room now had light peach colored walls that lit up the whole room, along with the light color wood floor. I had a huge bed that had a white comforter and white and peach colored pillows to match. I had a huge bookcase that matched the color of the wood floor and was filled with all of my favorite books. My desk in the corner had a computer on it, which held my many thousands of songs for my ipod. . I had a huge vanity that Aunt Rose had got me on my last birthday that was covered with makeup and pictures of my family and me. The closet I had was bigger then the one in the old cottage, Aunt Alice said that I needed the room for more clothes now that I had stopped growing.

"Did you have a hard time with French?" I asked when we had spread out our things on the floor.

"Yes I hate that stupid subject, I'm going to fail. How about you?"

"No I've already went through half the book. I could help you?"

"I don't need help."

"You just said you were going to fail."

"I don't need your help Renesmee." he said giving me a look that told me he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Fine, you just don't like it that I'm better at something then you." I mumbled hiding my smile. I knew Jake wouldn't let me get away with saying that.

"You know you should respect your elders."

"Elders? Jake you haven't aged in like eight years. Also you act like you're five years old all the time." I said laughing at him. I really never thought of Jacob as older than me. He acted about the same age as me and I never really saw him that way.

"True." he said giving in. "Can you talk about something other than French?"

"Are you mad about me talking to people?" I asked quietly looking down at my book. I was pretty sure that was the reason he was mad this afternoon.

"Is that why you think I was mad?"

"Yes."

"Nessie come on now." he said lifting my face up with his hand so we could look at me. "You know I don't care if you make friends."

"I know it just seemed that way." I said. He let my face go then and just stared at me for a minute.

"Can you promise me something?" he said looking at me seriously, his face was only inches from mine.

"Sure."

"Just promise me that you wont fall in love." he said his eyes burning intensely with some emotion that I couldn't read.

"I promise." I said breathlessly.

I just started at him for a minute trying to catch my breath when Aunt Alice knocked on the doorframe.

"Don't mind me guys, I'm just going through closet's. I'm going shopping this weekend." she said with a smile on her face when I looked at her.

"Oh." was all I could say, I was still trying to breathe. "Yeah, I want to come with you, this weekend, I mean."

"Great! I needed a shopping buddy." she said before entering my closet.

"So what book do you have to read for English?' I asked clearing my throat and looking away from him.

"Um, I don't know, they gave me a list. I figured you or your mom had something on it."

"I'm sure we do, give me the list." I said. After he gave it to me, I got up, went over to my bookcase, and pulled out 'Great Expectations' by Charles Dickens. "Read this."

"I hate reading books written by dead people. What are you reading?" he asked coming over to me.

"'Emma' by Jane Austen."

"Haven't you read that before?"

"Yeah, but it's my favorite book."

"You read too much." he said, rolling his eyes and looking down at the book I handed him. Things were never awkward with Jacob but for some reason tonight it was, which was really weird.

"Maybe you just don't read enough." I said laughing and looking at him as his eyes met mine.

* * *

**Review's are a girls best friend3**


	2. I Always Want You In My Life

**

* * *

**

Happy Saturday everyone. All I really have to say is thanks to everyone who reviewed and read. Please Review when you're done:D

**I do not own anything!!! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

We were at a new mall today, which meant that my Aunt had to establish her self in all of the stores. Like always, all it took was for her to bring out her platinum credit card and they were all ready to serve us. Usually some of the family would come with us, but today it was just the two of us. My Aunt could shop like no other person on the planet; I don't think there was ever a time when she went in a store and didn't buy something. I thought it was kind of fun to have everyone in the store cater to us and give us whatever we wanted. Aunt Alice even got one store to show us their spring collection in the back room.

It wasn't like we needed anymore clothes; I was pretty sure we had more clothes in our house than any other home in America. Aunt Alice just liked to keep up us in style and up to date on all the new fashion trends. I wasn't as obsessed with clothes as she was, but I liked to get a new outfit and look good in it. My Mom didn't really care about clothes but she was always happy to buy me new outfit when she thought I needed it. My parents didn't spoil me, even though they easily could. I never got everything I wanted; they put limits on what I got. Of course, that was sometimes hard with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose always getting me things. We were on the way home when I got a call from Jake.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Nessie, how's the shopping trip going?" He said sounding kind of funny.

"Fine, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, I just got a call from Seth. I will tell you all about it when you get home. Do you know when that's going to be?"

"Yeah, we're on our way right now. We should be home in like fifteen minutes." I said getting kind of worried. "Jake are you sure nothing's wrong."

"Yeah I'm sure. Don't get worried, Nessie."

"How did you know I was getting worried?"

"Because I know you." He said laughing.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Yes, Nessie."

"All right." I said giving up. "I guess I'll see you in like ten minutes."

"Bye." He said before he hung up.

"I wish I could see what was going on." Aunt Alice said I could tell by the look on her face that she was irritated.

"Jake said everything was fine." I said confidently. Jacob never lied to me, so when he told me that everything was fine I always knew that it was.

"I know, but I always feel better when I can see that for myself." She said quietly, probably thinking of Uncle Jasper.

"I could call Jake and tell him to leave so you could see?"

"Thanks for the offer Nessie, but I guess I'll just have to wait like everyone else." She said with a small smile on her face. "I hate feeling so normal."

"I know what you mean. Being normal is so overrated." I said laughing. I really didn't qualify for the normal category myself. Unless being able to show someone your thoughts and being half human and half vampire was considered normal.

"Want to tell me what was going on with you and Jake the other day?" she asked, obviously taking any chance she got to ask me.

"I already told you nothing, and I think that you told my Mom." I said staring her down.

"Of course I did! Do you really think I would keep that to myself?" she said laughing.

"Whatever, there was nothing for you to keep to yourself anyway."

"Fine Nessie, don't tell me. But at some point I will find out."

"Sure, sure." I said dropping the subject.

We pulled up to the house a few minutes later and went in to find everyone sitting at the dining room table. Everyone seemed pretty calm they were all just talking and gave us separate greetings when we walked in. I went and took the empty seat by my Mom.

"Hey honey, did you have a good time?" She asked, giving me a hug.

"Yeah, we got you a few new things." I said smiling at her.

"Of course you did." My Mom said, rolling her eyes.

"_Dad_." I thought before lightly touching my Mothers arm and showing them my conversation with Jacob in the car.

"_Do you know what's going on?" _I thought to both of them.

"No." My mom said so low that I could barely hear.

I looked at my dad who gave me a stiff nod and then smiled at me letting me know that Jake was telling me the truth.

"Alright everyone, Jacob has something to tell us." My Grandpa said, getting everyone's attention and motioning for Jacob to speak.

"Well, Seth called me about an hour ago to let me know that they had come across two new trails. They're pretty sure the one was Nahuel, more than likely looking for you guys. But, there was another trail and it seemed like whoever it was, was following him. Now they don't know if whoever it was, was with him or not. They stopped following it after the found out that it went hunting." Jacob said looking at all of us as he spoke.

This was the exact reason that we stayed close to Forks when we moved. Jake couldn't be far from his pack in case they needed him.

"So do they need us to come check it out?" Uncle Emmett asked with a small smile on his face, probably thinking about fighting another vampire.

"No they said that they didn't need you guys to come back." Jacob said looking at all of us.

"Jake do they want you to come back?" My Mom asked, catching how they didn't want us to come back.

"Yes, they all want me to come back." Jacob said looking at her.

"Well, why don't you go back then?" my Mom asked.

"They don't need me there. I'll go back if they get a new trail." He said now looking at me.

"Jacob don't you think you should just go back in case something happens? That's why we moved so close, you might not even have to be there for that long." My Dad said trying to convince him.

"See that's where the biggest problem comes in, they want me to come back permanently. Seth told me that everyone is saying that right now my place is with them and not here with you guys." He said looking down. I could see that his hands were shaking under the table. "He said, they all said that I'm betraying them and forgetting why I am a wolf."

"That's not fair." My Mom said looking at him sympathetically. "They're all going to have to make the choice too, at some point. Also, you check in everyday and we're going to go down to La Push next weekend."

"I know, it's just that they made me feel so bad." Jacob said, getting up. "Anyway that's all it was." He left the room then and walked outside.

"I wish it wouldn't be so hard to get a hold of Nahuel." Aunt Alice said quietly.

"Should we go looking for him?" my Mom asked looking at all of us.

"No, I think we should do as wolves said. If they get a new trail some of us should go looking." my Grandpa said.

"I'm going to find Jake." I said getting up. He seemed really upset and I figured that if anyone could make him feel better it was more than likely going to be me.

"Don't come back for awhile." Aunt Alice said with her eyes closed trying to see something. I left then and found Jacob sitting under a tree not too far away from his house.

"Hey." I said sitting down next to him.

"Hey Nessie." He said looking up at the sky.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Jake, tell me the truth." I said putting my hand on top of his.

"I really am fine. I just wish they would understand why I am here." He said looking at me now with only sadness in his eyes.

"Jake don't get me wrong, I love it that you came here with us. But why did you? I mean you had a pack and a whole life back home."

"I came because I wanted a change. I was tired of living they way I was, and I wanted to be with you and your Mom. I knew that if I didn't come that I may not be able to see you guys again."

"Jake you know that's not true, of course you would have seen us. You're my best friend, how could I never see you again?" I asked, smiling at him.

"I know, there are more reasons why I came, too." he said quietly.

"You can tell me." I said trying to get as much as I could out of him so I could make him feel better.

"I can't really tell you right now." He said giving me a small smile and then laughing at the face I made after he finished what he was saying. "I'll tell you someday, just not right now."

"Why is someday better than right now?" I asked confused. Why couldn't he tell me?

"Just trust me on this, someday is better than right now."

"You know if you think that it's a good idea to go back, you should." I said after a minute of silence. My throat started getting thick at just the thought of him leavening. "I mean, it's the last thing I would ever want to happen, but if you needed to go back I would understand."

I just had this feeling that his pack really wanted him back and if Jake thought that they really needed him, he would go back. That scared me because what he said about never seeing me again was probably more true than he and I both thought. If my family moved every few years, it would be easy not to keep in touch. Also, I had no claim on Jacob; he was just my best friend and that was it. We weren't together or anything, so if he met someone, she might never let him see me again.

"Nessie." he said putting his arm around me when he saw that I had started to cry.

"I'm fine." I said wiping the tears from my eyes. "I would just miss you like crazy, that's all."

"I know, I would miss you too." He said, hugging me. "Trust me if I had any plans of ever going back I wouldn't have left in the first place. Just like I told you before I wanted to leave. They're just all upset because it's there first time that they had to deal with something without me there. There are more than enough of them to deal with this. They just made me feel guilty that's all."

"Can you promise me something? " I asked, tears still coming.

"Of course." He said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Just promise me that if you leave, that you'll always come back to see me no matter what."

"Nessie, I promise you that I will always come back to you." He said looking into my eyes. "I always want you in my life." I smiled at that and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Jake. It looks like we both have promises to keep now." I said laughing

"No problem Nessie." He replied, laughing

When I walked into my house later that night I found my Mom sitting in one of the chairs reading in our tiny living room.

"Is Jake ok?" She asked when sat down.

"Yeah he's fine. Where's Dad at?" I asked, usually when one of us was home he was too.

"Helping Grandma with something."

"Oh, did Aunt Alice see anything?"

"No, she can't see anything at all. So we think it might be one of Nahuel sisters with him. It's driving her insane right now."

"Poor Aunt Alice." I said feeling bad for my Aunt. "Do you guys have any idea why that might be looking for us?"

"The only thing we can come up with is that maybe they know that your fully grown and want to see you." my Mom said seeming just as confused as me about the sudden visit.

"Well I guess we just have to wait and see." I sighed lying back in my chair perfectly content.

"That reminds me, I wanted to ask you something." My Mom said making me tense up. I was worried that she was going to ask about Monday.

"What are you so tense about? I was just going to ask you if you were going hunting tomorrow." she said giving me a worried look.

"I'm not tense." I said trying my best to relax. "Yeah, I planned on going tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll just wait and come with you then." she said now eyeing me suspiciously. "Is there something you would like to tell me Renesmee?"

"No." I said blushing.

"Just tell me, I promise not to get mad."

"It's nothing really; Aunt Alice said she told you about it." I mumbled looking down. Why did I have to blush every time I lied? It was so unfair!

"That's what you didn't want to tell me?" My Mom said making me look up when I heard her laugh.

"You really think it's just funny?" I asked, hiding the small smile that came across my face.

"Of course honey, you didn't do anything! Was your aunt bugging you about it today?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to have to talk to her about that. I told her that I didn't think it was anything and if you needed to talk to me you would." my Mom said smiling at me now.

"I tried to tell her that. Can you please not tell Dad though, you know how he gets."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thanks Mom." I said getting up and giving her a hug. "I'm going to bed."

I felt better after talking to my Mom, I was actually able to forget about it. Of course, there were some new things for me to worry about. Like what Nahuel and one of his sisters were doing back in Forks. And like Jacob leaving and never coming back.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! Review please:)**


	3. Normal

**This is one of my favorite chapters so I hope you like it. Review please:D**

**Jacob's writing when they're passing notes is in bold. Renesmee's is in Blod and Italic.**

**I don't own anything! No copyright infringement intended!**

**

* * *

**

Two weeks had past and the wolves hadn't picked up on any new trails, but they still worried that they would come back. Jake went back one weekend and told me that they all were just overeating. Though that did comfort me a bit, I still worried that if they did come back, Jake would move back to La Push. Other than that I had nothing to worry about; school was good, it was really easy for me. I had some friends and it seemed like my family had gotten over their worries about me talking to humans.

When I was walking in the parking lot Monday, Lexie came running up to me.

"You'll never guess what I just found out." She said as the rest of my family walked away. She looked really excited and was practically jumping up and down in front of me.

"What did you find out Lex?" I said laughing. Lex was her nickname.

"Jimmy Miller is having a huge party this weekend and everyone is invited!" She squealed.

"Really, Are you going?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to go if she wasn't. I had never been to a party and from what I had seen in movies they looked pretty fun.

"Of course, why do you think I'm telling you this!" She said as we started to make are way to the school. "Your parents will let you go right?"

"I don't know I'll have to ask." I said frowning. I didn't actually know if my parents would let me. My dad was kind of funny about that stuff and I didn't know if either of them would really want me to go to a party. From what I knew my mom had always hated parties and I really didn't think that it was proper to go to a party like this in the 1900s.

"You have to come though, I can't go alone!" She said looking pleadingly at me. "I really doubt I will get a date."

"I promise to try. My parents are kind of funny about that kind of stuff." I said, trying to be honest with her.

"I'll try to convince them, I'll even go to the hospital at lunch if that's what it takes." she said smiling at me. She hated hospitals; she didn't like the thought of people getting cut open and all the blood. She always fainted when she entered one, which I thought was kind of funny. I now knew that she really wanted me to come if she was going to such extremes.

"I won't put you though that kind of torture." I said laughing and then changing the subject. "And how do you know you won't get a date?"

"Oh come on Nessie, you know I won't. No one here is interested in me." She said looking at me in disbelief. Lexie was a strong and confident person ,but when it came to guys she was really shy.

"That's not true Lex, tons of guys are interested in you."

"No, tons of guys are interested in _you_." She said looking upset.

"Who are you interested in?" I asked changing the subject again.

"Chuck Smith." She said blushing.

"And what makes you think that he won't ask you out?"

"I think he likes you." She said looking down.

"Well, I think your wrong about Chuck, and anyway I don't really like him or anyone else here for that matter." I said smiling at her. I hoped that she was wrong about Chuck liking me, I always got the feeling that he had a crush on me.

"You really think that Nessie?" She asked smiling at me.

"Yeah." I lied as the bell rang.

School was filled with buzz of the party all day, the only students who didn't talk about it was my family as I walked with them to class. I was let out of my last class before lunch late, so when I walked into the room my whole family was at the table.

"Hey." I said sitting down in the empty seat between my Mom and Dad.

"Hey." my Mom said smiling at me. It was then I noticed that only her, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Emmett looked normal. Aunt Rose looked like she was ready to kill someone, Uncle Jasper looked like it was taking everything he had to keep this emotions in tact, and my dad was the worst. There was no denying that he was mad. It was then I realized that I was sitting in between him and my mom. They never sat apart from each other. My dad then put his arm protectively around my chair and looked like he would kill someone if they came over by me.

"Um, Edward." I said using his real name incase someone was to overhear. "Why do you look like you're going to kill someone if they come over here?"

"I don't look like I'm going to kill someone." He said sounding like he was barley able to control his voice.

"Yes, you do, Edward." my mom said, glaring at him. "Stop it right now, people are going to think you're insane."

"Whatever, Bella." He said, rolling his eyes. My dad was rarely ever bad tempered with my mom, something was definitely going on. I was so distracted by everyone, that I hadn't noticed that Jake looked even worse then my Dad. He wasn't mad but he was upset; he looked like he lost his best friend.

"Jacob ,what's wrong?" I asked atomically thinking of his pack.

"Nothing, Nessie." He said, looking at me for a minute before playing with his food.

"What's going on guys?" I said getting mad and looking at all of them.

"Nothing." my mom said smiling at me. "I heard you talking to Lexie this morning about the party and I think you should go."

"Really?"

"Yes really." my mom said laughing. "You never really got to be a teenager, you've missed out on so much. So I think it would be ok if you just wanted to be normal for awhile."

"But I thought you didn't like parties?" I asked getting excited.

"Oh trust me she doesn't." Aunt Alice said giving my mom a disapproving look. "You should have seen her when I told her I was throwing her a birthday party or the time I told her I was throwing her a graduation party. And don't even get me started on the wedding."

"Alice, shut up someone could over hear, and please don't talk about the birthday party." she said looking at my dad who got a pained look on his face. I guessed the birthday party was from the time that they never talked about. All I knew was that my dad left and that's when my mom became friends with Jacob.

"Anyway." my mom said. "Do you want to go?"

"Yes." I said hugging her and then hugging my dad. Even though he wasn't happy about it I was pretty sure it was just one of those 'my little girl is growing up' things. He smiled then and seemed to be a little better.

"Trust me on this, Nessie, you'll have fun. Before I met Rose, I went to some really great parties. There was this one time where me and the guys met these really hot girls." Uncle Emmett stopped then, when he realized that Aunt Rose was glaring at him.

"What about those really hot girls Emmet?" She asked.

"Nothing, it was such a long time ago I really don't even remember." He mumbled looking down.

She stomped off then and he followed after her telling her he was sorry the whole time.

"Jasper can you please calm down?" Aunt Alice asked. All of us accept him and Jake laughed when they walked away.

"I just need some fresh air." he said getting up. My aunt rolled her eyes and following after him.

"Maybe I shouldn't go." I mumbled. If they were all that made at me I really didn't think it was a good idea.

"Don't worry about them, they will get over it." my mom said trying to cheer me up. As I looked over at Jake I couldn't help but feel bad.

"Jake do really want me not to go?" I asked quietly.

"Of course not. You do whatever makes you happy." He said smiling a little bit.

"I'm going to go tell Lexie." I said getting up. As I was walking away I heard Jake and my parents whispering to each other.

"Can't you do something?" Jake asked.

"If I could do something don't you think I would have already done it?" my dad said sounding irritated. "Don't even say I don't know what your going through, I practically lived through what your going through."

"You two need to calm down, its not like we didn't think this was going to happen at some point." my mom said.

"You don't understand what it's like for me, Bella, to have to watch this." Jake said, his voice sounding pained.

"Jake." was all I heard her say because I didn't want to hear anymore, so I walked as fast I could without causing notice. I was so confused by their words that I couldn't even think straight. What did Jake mean by can't you do something? Do something about what , me going to the party. Also what was Jake going through that my dad went through?

I reached Lexie then, and told her I could go to the party. She was more excited than I was and insisted on us going shopping together after school Friday. I noticed that she was sitting with Chuck today and trying to talk to him as much as possible.

When I was at my locker getting my things for my next class, Dave Miller, who was Jimmy Millers younger cousin came up to me.

"Hi, Nessie." He said smiling at me.

"Hey Dave, what's up?" I asked smiling at him.

"Not much, I was just wondering if you had a date to my cousins party this weekend?" He asked looking nervous.

"No why?" I asked praying that he wasn't going to ask me.

"Well I wanted to know if you want to go with me?" He asked looking down.

"Umm." Was all I could say for a minute. For some reason all I could think about was Jacob. All I could see in my head was Jakes face smiling at me. My mind was so scrambled that I could barley speak "You know I can't. Someone already asked me and not only that my parents might not let me go. I'm sorry."

"Well who asked you? I'll just tell them that you said you want to go with me." He said smiling at me.

"Yeah I don't think so." I said, giving him a dirty look. I slammed my locker door then and walked away.

Why was I thinking of Jacob the minute he asked me? I mean that had to mean something but what? I didn't want to tell Lexie what happened so when she asked what was wrong in French I just said I had a headache. That didn't fool my parents or Jake. I just told them that I would tell them later. But of course my dad saw my thoughts and knew what happened.

"Do you want me to go take care of him?" He asked in vampire speed. _"No," _I thought.

After that I just laid my head on my desk and tried not to think about anything. Thinking of the conversation with Dave just made me mad. It was then I felt someone lightly tap me, the hand was really warm and Jake was sitting next to me so knew it was him. I looked up and he quickly put a note on top of my French book.

'**What's wrong Nessie? And don't lie to me!'**

I wasn't going to tell him the whole truth but I was going to tell him about Dave.

'_**Stupid Dave Miller asked me to the party and when I turned him down he was rude.'**_

'_**Want me to Kill him? I haven't really gotten to use my strength in a long time.'**_

I laughed at that but quickly turned it into a cough so the teacher wouldn't notice.

'_**Thanks for the offer Jake, but no. My dad said the same thing. Also, did you know that there is this thing that has been around for ten years that makes this so much easier, It's called texting.'**_

'**Don't yell at me, but I lost my phone again. Plus, you know I hate that thing. I don't know why I have to keep one. The only thing I use it for is to text you when I'm kicked out at night even though your dad knows I'm talking to you.'**

'_**What is that, like, the fifteenth time you've lost it this month. I think that a new record!'**_

'**Me too. Man, Mrs. Bittner is so annoying! I hate her French accent!'**

'_**Still having a hard time? My offer still stands.'**_

'**No and I don't need help Nessie.'**

He was frowning then and I couldn't help but laughing he joined in then. Of course we were caught.

"Is something funny back there?" Mrs. Bittner asked glaring at us.

"Nope." Jake said trying not to laugh.

Class ended soon after that, Jake had made my bad mood disappear that was until an hour later when I was walking with my mom and Aunt Alice. That was when Matt came up to me and asked if he could talk to me.

"Sure." I said grudgingly as I followed him outside.

"I'm sure you know that Jimmy's having a party this weekend and you can bring a date. So I was wondering if you didn't have a date, if you would come with me. I promise I won't do anything cheesy like flowers and stuff, I don't even have to pick you up at your house, you can just meet me at the party. We can just hang out and get to know each other better." He said rambling and smiling a little bit.

Once again all I could think about was Jacob. Matt was really nice and I hated to turn him down. I really didn't know what I decided to say as it all stumbled out.

"I don't really know if I can. I'll have to ask my parents and I promised Lexie I wouldn't get a date unless she did so I'll let you know." I said smiling at him. Did I really just give him a maybe?

"Ok Nessie, no problem I'll see you in gym." He said looking pretty confident as he walked away.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse I saw Chuck come around the corner.

"I'm glad I caught you Nessie." He said smiling at me. I couldn't believe this was happening! Not a third person and not only that, what if Lexie found out!

"Yeah." Was all I could say.

"Do you want to go to the party with me Saturday?" He asked confidently. Once again Jacob was all I could see in my mind. Why the hell did that keep happening?

"I kind of already promised that I would go with Matt if I can. But I know Lexie needs a date, I'm sure she'd really love to go with you." I said just saying the first thing I could think of.

"Oh, well, that's ok, I'll definitely ask her." He said trying to smile.

"Please don't tell her I mentioned her to you." I said looking pleadingly at him. "I really am sorry I can't go with you."

"Sure, no problem." He said as he walked away. I couldn't even move then as the bell rang, there was no way I was going to class I just stood where I was thinking.

Three guys had just asked me out, I practically said yes to one and told one to ask my friend out who likes him which could backfire on me. Also, what was with the whole Jacob thing, why did he come to my mind when all three asked me out? What did that mean? Did I really want to know what that meant? And what were they all talking about at lunch today when I walked away?

I was so involved in my thoughts that it sacred me when Jake ran over to me and grabbed my hand and started to run with me to his car

"Jake what are you doing?"

"We're ditching so you can get away from these crazy people here." He said unlocking his car and letting me in before running over to the drivers side and pulling out.

"We can't ditch, everyone else can't fit in the Volvo." I said as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Your dad and I went back and got Rosalie's BMW. I made sure to make the car smelled like wolf just for her." He said flashing the smile that seemed to brighten my whole world whenever I saw it. Just like that I felt lighter like he took away every bad thing that had happened to me today.

"My dad wanted me to leave?" I asked smiling right back at him.

"Yeah. Do you think he likes all those guys asking you out and hearing their thoughts about you all day? You know how your dad is about that stuff, well how any dad is really." He said laughing.

"You don't even know how much I love you right now." I said, laughing with him.

He drove me to a beach not to far away from school. It wasn't raining for a change and we walked in peaceful silence for awhile.

"You remember when you were little and I would take you down to La Push and you would make me walk with you for hours and hold your hand."

"And you couldn't let go no matter what." I said finishing his sentence and laughing.

"Yeah, those were the best times." He said laughing.

"We still have some pretty good times." I said grabbing his hand. We walked like that for awhile talking about our old stories from La Push.

"So do you want to talk about what happened today?" He asked after awhile, only truly wanting to know if I really wanted to tell him. Jacob was the person I could trust, he was understanding and kind to me no matter what.

"I was actually able to forget about it, here with you. But now that you mention it, it would be nice to vent if you don't mind?"

"Of course not." he said leading me to a rock that we could both sit on.

"Vent." he said flushing me his smile. I told him everything that Dave, Matt, and Chuck said and I told him what I said back.

"So you know see my problem I really don't want to go out with Matt but I kind of promised him and if Lex finds out that I told Chuck to ask her out she'll kill me." I said leaning into him. He put his arm around me then trying to comfort me which actually worked.

"It's not that bad honey."

"

That's what you think! You don't have to go out with a guy you don't like on Saturday." I complained.

"Yeah me going out with a guy on Saturday would be kind of weird." he said laughing. At that I had to laugh I pulled away from him then.

"What am I going to do Jake?"

"Well I guess you have a date Saturday." He said trying no to laugh at my expression.

"It's not funny Jake."

"What will be funny is the look on everyone's face when you tell them."

"I didn't even think of that." I groaned

"Don't worry about them Nessie."

"We better get home then and face my doom." I said getting ready to get up.

"Actually I want to watch the sunset, we need to escape reality for, I'd say, at least another hour." He said smiling at me.

When we got into the car to go home I pulled my phone out of my bag and found that I had 8 missed calls from Lexie.

"Well it looks like Chuck didn't waste any time." I said to Jake as I called Lex.

"Nessie, where were you? I tried to find you at school but you were gone." She said when she picked up. I could tell from her voice that she was excited.

"Yeah gym got out early so I went to the beach with my brother. I would have picked up but I left my phone in the car." I said trying to sound at least happy but I wasn't having much luck.

"Oh that's ok is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Oh ok well, Chuck asked me to Jimmy's party this weekend can you believe it!" She squealed into the phone with delight.

"That's great Lex, I'm so happy for you." I said, trying to sound as excited as she was.

"Thanks, Nessie. I thought he was going to ask you, but he caught me before my last class. He told me that you might be going with Matt is that true?" She asked sounding like she didn't believe that.

"I gave him a maybe, but now that your going with Chuck I'll probably go with him."

"That's great know we both have dates. I told Chuck I wasn't going to go with him unless you got a date."

"I'll let you call him then. See you tomorrow." I said wanting to get off the phone. I felt really bad now knowing that he asked me before he asked her. She told me goodbye and then I hung up.

"She won't find out Nessie." Jake said trying to comfort me.

"I know I just feel really bad." I said looking down.

"You did nothing wrong, if anything you helped her out."

"Sure sure." I mumbled.

"Well I have to tell you something before we get home." He said smiling at me.

"What?"

"Remember how I said I made your aunts car smell like wolf?" He asked looking kind of guilty but he was still smiling.

"Yeah."

"Well I did a little more then that. I sort of went into wolf form and ran through the river. Then I got in her car and sort of made it smell like wet dog and haired it up a bit."

"Jacob she's going to kill you." I said worried for his life now. "No she might even do worse! You can't go home now!"

"Don't worry Nessie, she won't be able to actually kill me." He said smiling

"Whatever, when you die, it will be all your fault." I mumbled letting it go because he wasn't going to listen.

When we pulled up to the house Aunt Rose wasn't waiting so we figured it would be safe to go into the garage. That was a bad idea. When the garage opened, Aunt Rose was standing there looking ready to kill Jake.

"Run Jake." I screamed as he stopped the car and got out.

"You ruined my car you stupid dog!" She screamed running after him. She said some other words that I had never herd her use as they entered the forest.

"Leave me alone, Blondie!" I heard Jake scream

"Dad, Mom, someone get out here!" I screamed.

"What's wrong Nessie?" Uncle Jasper said standing by me.

"Aunt Rose went crazy. She attacking Jake right now." I said franticly. Why was he just standing here looking at me? "Why are you just standing here? Go!"

"I'm going! Calm down, get the others, I'm going to need help." He said before taking off. I ran into the main house where everyone else was just sitting watching TV.

"What are you all doing, didn't you hear me calling you? Aunt Rose is attacking Jake!" I asked staring at them all in disbelief.

"She won't actually hurt him." Aunt Alice said casually.

"I'm not so sure about that!" I said motioning to the door.

"Guys, Rose and Jacob are going at it! You have to see it, it's the best fight I've ever seen and Jakes in human form!" Uncle Emmett said running through the front door with a big smile on his face.

"Now do you believe me. Lets go!" I said taking off.

Everyone started to run after me, except course the were all in front of me. That was the down side to being only half vampire, you couldn't run as fast. We found them in the forest with Aunt Rose still running after Jake. I could see blood running down his face.

"At least let me change into a wolf!" Jake said running as fast as he could.

"No way, you heal fast anyway." She said ready to jump on him then, but Uncle Jasper and my Dad grabbed her and held her back. But that wasn't before I herd a crack and Jake started to cuss.

"Jacob." I screamed running over to him.

"I'm fine Nessie. She just broke my arm." He said as I helped him up.

"Why did you do that!" I said to Aunt Rose getting really mad.

"Because he ruined my car." she said glaring at Jake.

"It's a car! You could have really hurt Jacob!" I said screaming now.

"Sweetie calm down." my Mom said coming to my side.

"I don't care if I hurt him." Aunt Rose said now getting mad at me.

"I don't care if he crashed your car! You have no right to almost kill him!" I said unable to control my anger anymore.

"Nessie I'm fine really." Jake said putting his unbroken arm around me.

"No, your not, Jake. I'm sick of this." I said shaking him off, I was mad at him too. "Jacob is my best friend and if you really cared about me you would stop it."

"What about him? His the one who started this!" Aunt Rose screamed back at me. She was really mad at me now, but that was not going to stop me.

"You don't think I'm not going to yell at him later?"

"No, you're in love with that stupid dog. You would never do anything to hurt him! Or your little human friends!" she screamed at me.

"So now you're going to attack me for having friends! You know, unlike all of you, I never got to be normal! Don't even argue with me on this! At least at once you were all human and got to live normal lives! I've never gotten to go out on a Saturday night and just have fun with a friend. I've never gotten to go on a date or just have a simple life! I've never had that, so excuse me for just wanting to at least feel what its like to be normal for once." I said tears starting to fall down my face. "I guess right now's a great time to tell you that I have a date for Saturday night. I'm sure that's what you were all mad about today at lunch! I don't understand what's so wrong about that!"

"Nessie, I didn't know that was how you felt." Aunt Rose said, seeming really upset now.

"Well it is." I said looking at the shock on everyone's faces before I turned to leave. I heard Jake come up behind me. "Just go get your arm fixed I want to be alone for awhile."

I found a place to sit at in the forest I didn't know how long I was there before I could smell my Dad. He sat down beside me and put his arm around me. I started bawling on him then.

"Don't cry sweetie, everything's fine." he said trying to calm me down.

"No it's not Daddy." I said still crying. "Everyone probably hates me right now. I can't believe I just yelled at Aunt Rose like that! I don't know what came over me. I've had a horrible day."

"You just got upset there's nothing wrong with that. I understand what you mean about not being normal sweetie. Life's hard enough without the being different. But your special and there's nothing wrong with that. That's what makes you who you are." he said calming me enough so I could stop crying. "As far as your bad goes no one died, the world didn't end. You just had a bad day." That made me laugh.

"See everything's fine." He said kissing the top of my head. "I know what it's like to have everyone in this family think you're insane. I dealt with it for a long time, but it doesn't last forever. If they keep on you, I think your mothers going to attack them before I even get the chance."

"Thanks Daddy, I feel so much better." I said smiling at him.

"So what was it about this date you have Saturday?" He asked, getting an uncomfortable edge to his voice.

"I really don't want to have a date for Saturday but gave the guy a maybe by mistake." I said before replaying the conversation with Matt in my head.

"I see now." he said sighing. "I couldn't get what made you distracted though."

"Well, that would be the fact that he was the second guy to ask me out in the same day and Jacob was on my mind and I don't even know why." I sighed knowing their was no way to hide it from him.

"Interesting." Was all that he said.

"I'd use the word confusing, but interesting works too." I sighed blushing a bit. "Anyway Jake said he would come to the party with me."

"I feel better that he will be keeping an eye on you." My dad said, his voice getting stiff.

"I don't plan to do anything Dad. I'm just going for my friend." I said shaking my head.

"Sorry it's just a Dad thing." He said smiling at me. "Lets get home before it starts to rain."

"Mom's the only one there right?" I asked, as he helped me up.

"

I don't even know if she is yet. She might not be done yelling at everyone." He said, laughing.

"She's yelling at everyone?" I asked, smiling at the thought of Mom yelling at them. She would have to be really mad to do that.

"She is." he said answering my thoughts. "I'll race you."

He won, of course and when I opened the door to our house my Mom ran up to me and hugged me before I could even walk in.

"_I'm fine mom." _I told her before showing her my conversation with Dad.

"Are you sure sweetie?" she said still not leaving me go.

"Yeah I'm sure." I said laughing. I must have really worried her for her to be so unwilling to let go of me.

"Don't worry, they won't be bothering you anymore." she said finally freeing me.

"Dad told me you took care of it." I said laughing.

"No one was going to make my child feel like that and not get yelled at." she said still looking mad.

"I love you Mom." I said hugging her again.

"I love you too. More then my own life." she said saying the words that was on the locket I got from her years ago. I never took that locket off and it still had the same picture in it from when I first got it.

"I'm going to go to bed." I said before telling both them goodnight and going into my room. I had been laying there for awhile when my phone went off. It said it was from Jacob.

_I found my phone._

_Jacob_

I laughed a little bit at that. At first I wasn't going to text him back but I ended up giving

in.

_That's good. How's ur arm?_

_Rensemee3_

_I've had worse it's almost healed now. R u ok?_

_Jacob_

_Yeah I'm fine I heard my Mom yelled at everyone_

_Renesmee3_

_Oh yeah that was awesome :0 That was probably the maddest she's ever been since she's been a vampire. She was yelling at all of them and when Emmett laughed at her she got really mad at him. He even got scared which was the best part. I've seen her like that before so it didn't really bug me. I'll tell you the whole story tomorrow._

_Jacob_

_I can't believe she got that mad. I wish I could have seen Uncle Emmett get scared. So is everyone still mad at me???_

_Renesmee3_

_No not really. After ur Mom was done with them they all went off._

_Jacob_

_Wow. Well I'm going to go to bed I'll see you tomorrow._

_Renesmee3_

_Ok. If u want we could just skip school?_

_Jacob_

_U would to anything to miss to miss French class wouldn't u?_

_Renesmee3_

_Yep_

_Jacob_

_Well I don't think we can miss class again._

_Renesmee3_

_You're such a good girl_

_Jacob_

_Yep_

_Renesmee3_

_Please_

_Jacob_

_Nope good night Jacob_

_Renesmee3_

_Fine, good night Nessie. Sweet dreams_

_Jacob_

I laughed and then shut my phone before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, now go review:D**


	4. More Then Just Being Closer

**Hello again. Thanks to everyone who's reading:D Hope you like this next chapter, if you get the chance review and tell me what you think:D**

**I don't own anything! No copyright infringement intended!**

* * *

Everyone seemed to forget about my blow up the next day; Aunt Rose and I quietly apologized to each other. Things seemed to be back to normal, that was, until I walked into school and found out that I now had a stalker. Matt would not leave me alone; he followed me everywhere and never shut up. All he would talk about was himself and sports. By Wednesday, I had to have Uncle Emmett walk me to all my classes so Matt would leave me alone. But sadly, that backfired on me when Matt came up and started to talk sports with my uncle. Thursday night my mom, my aunts, Uncle Emmett, Jacob, and I were all sitting in the living room when I decided to complain to them.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about Matt. I've tried to let it go and be nice but he bugs the hell out of me! I can't do anything with out him following me; I swear he almost followed me into the bathroom today." I said hoping one of them had some good advice for me.

"Renesmee, could you please watch your language." My mom said giving me a stern look.

"Jacob says stuff all the time." I complained rolling my eyes.

"Well, I'm not Jacobs mother, and it's disrespectful to use bad language in front of me."

"Fine, I won't say anything in front of you." I mumbled rolling my eyes at Jacob who just laughed. "Back to what I was saying before."

"You said he actually followed you into the girl's bathroom." Jacob said chuckling.

"Yes, he was holding the door for me and all. Then the principal came by and yelled at him." I said trailing off because Jacob and Uncle Emmett had broke out in laughter.

"It's not funny!" I said hitting Jake's arm.

"Well I don't like that he's following you around." my mom said with a worried look. "If he keeps it up your dads going to kill him. Maybe the party's not a good idea."

"Oh come on, Bella, leave the girl have some fun!" Aunt Alice said smiling at me.

"I really don't know Alice. I know Nessie's perfectly capable of handling herself, but I don't want to put her in a situation where she has to." My mom said probably wanting my dad here to back her up. He was with Uncle Jasper picking up a new dining room table, because they had broken the other one last night.

"Jacob and Emmett are going to be there, nothing is going to happen." Aunt Alice said trying to convince her.

"I have an idea." Aunt Rose said, looking up from her magazine. "I think that he needs to deal with Bella, Alice, and me. We can follow Nessie to her classes to keep him away from her. No guy will be able to form complete sentences with all of us together."

"That is the best idea you've ever come up with Rose. I'll be back; I'm going to go see if it will work." Aunt Alice said before running out of the house.

"I can deal with that stupid kid." Uncle Emmett muttered looking like a little kid who didn't get his way.

"Oh quit being a baby. If you could deal with him we wouldn't even be talking about this." Aunt Rose said rolling her eyes at him before turning to my mom. "What do you think Bella?"

"I think it will work." she said before giggling to herself. "I've never actually tried to dazzle a human before, this will be fun."

"Thanks, Aunt Rose." I said going over to hug her.

"Its no problem at all, it might actually be fun." she said laughing. Jacob then burst into a fit of laughter and was rolling on the floor.

"What's so funny?" I asked laughing at him.

"The thought of those three scaring someone." He said, breaking off in another fit of laughter.

"It's not that funny Jacob." My mom said laughing at him with me.

"If you just saw the picture I got in my mind," He said trailing off again. Uncle Emmett then burst into laughter with him.

"I don't know what yours was, but I just got one of my own." He said between fits of laughter.

"So immature." Aunt Rose sighed, going back to her magazine, well, my mom and I laughed at them. The door then burst open making us all stop and look over to see who it was,

"It's going to work." Aunt Alice said smiling a smug smile. After being silent for a minute all of us started laughing again and Aunt Rose joined in this time. Aunt Alice's hair had leaves and twigs in it and her clothes were torn and several places.

"What?" she asked looking confused.

"Look in a mirror." I said trying to breathe.

"That's what I get for jumping in trees." she said laughing with us.

My dad walked in the open door then laughing, with slightly irritated Uncle Jasper next to him. Uncle Jasper looked at Aunt Alice his eyes getting huge at her look, before trying not to laugh.

"I told you that you had to see it for yourself." my dad said still laughing. Well that explained the irritated look Uncle Jasper had.

We all tried to calm down then while Aunt Alice went to clean herself up.

"I'm going to go get the new table." My dad said still chuckling at bit.

"I want to come!" I said sitting up.

"Me to." Jake said following me over to my dad.

"I don't need help guys." He said shaking his head.

"Sure you don't." I said, giggling at bit at the idea that my dad needing help lifting something .

"Yeah Edward, like you don't need help." Jake said mock punching my dads shoulder.

"Alright then." My dad said with a small smile leading the way to the car.

"So Dad, guess who's going to keep Matt away from me tomorrow." I said as we walked to the car keeping my thoughts far away from the answer.

"Me." He said getting a small look if irritation on his face.

"No, Mom, Aunt Rose, and Aunt Alice." I said replaying the conversation in my mind for him.

"That's going to be interesting." He said chuckling. "Poor Matt, your mom will give him a heart attack."

"I think it's pretty funny." Jacob said, laughing again, probably picturing whatever it was that he was before.

"How do you come up with that stuff, Jacob?" My dad asked laughing.

"It's a talent."

"What I wouldn't give to be able to read minds." I mumbled, wondering what he was picturing in his mind.

"It can be pretty amusing." my dad said still laughing before opening the trunk to the Jeep. Uncle Emmett had got a new Jeep a year ago, this one was green. They took out all the seats to fit the table in.

We were carrying it away from the Jeep when Jacob's phone rang.

"Wow, you haven't lost it yet." I said lifting the table with three fingers.

"I know, I'm just as surprised as you are." He said before answering it.

"Hey Seth, can I call you back in like a minute?" Jacob asked as we made our way to the porch.

"No I need to talk to you now." I heard Seth say on the other line.

"Alright." He said, letting the table go and walking towards the forest. My dad and I just looked at each other and I could tell that he thought the same thing I did. That the pack had come across a new trail. Jacob didn't come back for twenty minutes, I paced back in forth until he did, trying not to think.

"Well," He said coming through the front door. "The new trail leads to the old house and then takes off from there. It's still fresh, so I guess I'll be heading back to La Push tonight." He then slumped down in the couch and just sat there looking irritated.

"Shouldn't you be on your way then?" My mom asked looking confused.

"Yeah, but they all irritated me so they can wait." He said rolling his eyes. "They know its Nahuel and probably one of his sisters, but they want me to back. Seth told them it was dumb, but no I have to come back. They told me that they all have commitments and families too and it's just selfish for me not to come back and take command of my pack."

"Well I mean some of them do have kids. It might help them out for you to go back." My mom said trying to make him feel better.

"Most of them think its stupid for me to come back too and I wouldn't have had to if my sister hadn't got on the phone. I'm five months pregnant and I need Paul here. You have it easy, I have to deal with dad and take care of a house. If it's that big of a deal then have the vampires you live with come with you and help." he said imitating his sister's voice.

"God you would think she's the only one who exists on the planet. It's not even about the pack, it's about her. I had to take care of our Dad at one point too."

"We could come back and help." Uncle Emmett said smiling. He would do anything if there was a possibility of a fight.

"No its fine. I'll just go back and hopefully be back by tomorrow." He said shaking his head before getting up. "If they won't let me leave then I'll be back by Monday. I refuse to stay longer then that. I'm going to go get a few things, I'll be back."

"I feel bad for the kid; I know what it's like to have someone nagging you all the time." Uncle Emmett said, as always, putting his foot in his mouth when he should have known to be quiet.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aunt Rose asked, standing up and gave my Uncle the look of death.

"Nothing Rose." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well ,I'm so sorry that I nag you to much, Emmett Cullen! Maybe I won't be here to nag you anymore." She said storming out of the room and cussing under her breath.

"Rose, babe." He said going after her.

"You'd think he would have learned by now to keep his mouth shut." Uncle Jasper said shaking his head.

"I don't think he'll ever learn to do that." I said plopping down in Jacobs old seat. It seemed like Jacob was going to be gone for awhile. I always hated it when he was gone; my life seemed so boring without him.

Jacob came back up to the house with a small bag on his arm a few minutes later, he said goodbye to everyone leaving saving me for last , but before he could say anything Aunt Rose started to throw things at Uncle Emmett who had came into the living room. So he and I went outside where it was safe.

"Sorry I might have to bail out of the party this weekend." He said frowning.

"Don't worry about it Jake. I know you have other responsibilities back at La Push." I said trying to smile.

"You're mad at me aren't you? You're forcing that smile."

"Jake, of course not! I'm just going to miss you that's all."

"I know, I'm going to miss you too." He said, before pulling me into one of his hugs that would that would break any human's bones. "I hate my sister."

"I hate her too." I said with a shaky laugh, I didn't want to let go of him. I wished I could hold on to him forever and never let him go.

"I'll be back soon." He said letting go of me. It kind of sounded like he was talking to himself more then me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," He said looking confused.

"You're still keeping your promise, right?" I asked looking down.

"Of course, I am coming back." He said making me look up at him. His eyes looked sincere, but I had meant more when I asked that.

"Jake, I mean it sounds like your sister needs your help and if your dad needs you," I said trailing off after he gave me a disapproving look.

"Nessie, nothing has changed, everything I said before still stands. I am not going back!" He said getting worked up again

"Ok, calm down. I just wanted to make sure. Please call me when you get the chance."

"I'll call you when I'm sitting in my sister's house bored." He said smiling his special smile at me. "Don't worry either because I'll be fine."

"I know, if I was worrying I wouldn't let you go." I said smiling right back at him. "Just be careful."

"I will. And if the plan fails, just punch Matt like I taught you."

"I've already been practicing." I said laughing.

"That's my girl." He said before hugging me again. He walked away from me after that and I watched him until he disappeared in the darkness.

"Goodbye Jake. " I whispered, as I tear ran down my cheek. I turned then and walked back to the house.

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting the roof of my little house. My dreams were haunted with the image of a russet colored wolf running through the forest, as I tossed and turned all night. I felt a weird sadness and Jacob was the first thing that came to my mind when I woke up. I really didn't know why it had seemed harder to say goodbye to him then ever before, or why I missed him so much. Nothing had changed he was still the same old Jacob that I had known my whole life.

Maybe it was me, but I was still the same person. The only thing that changed about me was that I was fully grown. I had to admit that the way I saw Jacob had changed a little bit, he was somehow different in a way that I didn't understand myself. He's touches seemed like they had more feeling to them, more softness and care. I was my happiest when I was around him; he never seemed to leave my mind anymore. He always could make me smile and brighten my days when I was sad. He was my partner in crime, in a strange way, kind of like my other half. The half that made me complete in a strange way. Strange was the word to describe my relationship with Jake, it was always strange but always normal somehow. I always had this feeling that there was more to it, but I didn't know what that was.

Images and thoughts of Jacob clouded my mind the rest of the morning and before I knew it my dad was calling me back to reality. He was sitting in front of me in the passenger seat of the Volvo, and it had never crossed my mind that he was probably listening to my thoughts.

"Missing Jacob?" He asked, with a weird look on his face that I could decode.

"Yeah," I said realizing that I was playing with the bracelet Jacob had made me when I was little.

"He'll be back."

"I know." I sighed as we pulled up to the school. The minute Aunt Rose's BMW pulled up next to us, Aunt Alice hopped out and pulled me from the car.

"Time to put our plan into action." she said putting her tiny arm through mine as Aunt Rose walked in front of us and my mom in back. I could hear the laughs of my dad and Uncles as we walked away.

We were half way across the parking lot when Matt came over to us looking nervous.

"Hey Nessie." He said.

"Hey Matt, I don't think you've ever met my sisters." I said smiling at him.

"Hi Matt." They all said at the same time flashing him smiles that would leave any man stunned.

"Hey." Was all he said quietly looking confused. We all smiled at him again before walking away leaving him dazzled as my mom called it.

We all started to laugh when we were far enough away. That was the first time he didn't follow me, we were still laughing when Lex came running over to me.

"Hey Lexie. I know you know Bella, but don't think you've met my other sisters. This is Alice and Rosalie." I said introducing her to each of them. Aunt Rose surprised me and smiled at her and said hi. Aunt Alice of course was over the top.

"Hey Lexie, I'm Alice. I love your top, by the way." She said smiling.

"Thanks." Lex said shyly.

"Oh my god!" Aunt Alice squealed touching Lexie's bag. "Is this apart of the new Juicy Couture line?"

"Yeah," Lex said, blushing.

"How did you get this? It's not supposed to be out until summer!" Aunt Alice asked almost jumping up and down. Well they were going to get along.

"Calm down Alice." my mom said at vampire speed.

"My Aunt works in development. She sends me stuff all the time." Lex said seeming more comfortable as we walked towards the school.

"You're so lucky!" Aunt Alice said before the bell rang.

The rest of the school day past easily, Matt was too scared to bug me. The one time he did come up to me, my mom dazzled him so bad the he passed out in the hallway. My mom felt really bad after that, but the rest of us found it amusing. My mom always seemed blind when it came to her beauty. Aunt Alice had talk to Lexie so much that we both invited her, my mom, and Aunt Rose to come with us on our shopping trip. Of course Aunt Alice agreed right away, my mom took some convincing because she didn't want to tag along if I didn't want her to. After I said I didn't mind she was in and to my great surprise Aunt Rose said she would come and even offered to drive. We all went home to get changed before we were set to leave.

I was almost ready when my phone rang.

"Hello," I said answering the phone after the first ring.

"Hey Nessie." Jacobs beautiful voice said from the other line.

"Hey Jacob." I said, smiling from just saying his name. "Any luck with the trails?"

"Nope, nothing at all. I've been running since I got here, they finally left me come back to my dads house to get some sleep." Jake said. I realized that he sounded really tried then.

"I'll leave you go then, you sound like you could use the sleep."

"No I'm fine, Rachel is making me food right now," He said, before I heard his sister's voice tell him to get off the phone. "And apparently yelling at me. So did Matt leave you alone?"

"Yeah, you missed it! My mom made him pass out." I said laughing.

"Way to go Bella!"

"I know! I'll replay it for you when you get back."

"I love how I can go away and not miss anything." He said laughing. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going shopping with Lexie, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, and my mom." I sighed

"Rosalie is going shopping with a human."

"I'm just as surprised as you are."

"A breakthrough for her. Maybe she will be nice to me now."

"I doubt that." I said laughing

"Just wishful thinking." he said sighing.

"So what are you doing to night?"

"Sleeping," he said, I heard his sister yell at him again. "and being yelled at by my sister. Hey don't hit me what's wrong with you! Apparently the happiness of the miracle of life is a waste on you, Rach."

"I'll show you happiness." I heard Rachel yell.

"That's it; I'm going to crash wolf style. Leave me alone!" Jacob said after I heard a crash.

"My sister is such a lovely person, don't you think?" Jacob said talking to me again.

"Very lovely." I said laughing. "So do you know when you're going to be home?"

"No, but like I said, Monday's my limit."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot how wonderful Leah is as well."

"I feel bad for you." I said. Leah was not nice at all, for some reason she really hated me.

"Don't, I'll be away from them soon enough." He sighed.

"Nessie, we have to leave now." My mom said from what sounded like her room.

"Crap, I have to go." I said not wanting to hang up the phone.

"Ok, I'll call you later tonight. I miss you." Jake said he sounded like he didn't want me to hang up either.

"I miss you too, bye Jake." I said before hanging up.

As happy as I was to hear from him it made me miss him even more. I felt so empty after I hung up, if there was one thing I knew it was that something had changed about Jake and me. If anything we were closer, but I had a feeling it was more than just being closer.

* * *

**Hope you all have a good weekend, thanks for reading:D**


	5. BMW's and Drama

**Hey everybody. I've got a new chapter for you. Hope you all had a good weekned, enjoy:D**

**I don't own anything! No copyright infringement intended**

* * *

It was late when we got back from shopping and all I wanted to do was go to bed. I was dreading the party even more now, because it seemed like Jacob wasn't going to be able to come. Jacob was the only thing that had kept me going to the party. But now that he was gone ,I had no desire at all to go. When the garage door opened, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, and my dad were all crowded around a new blood red BMW.

"That's a E46 M3." Aunt Rosalie said with shock on her face. I really didn't know what she was talking about because I really didn't speak car.

"Surprise, babe!" Uncle Emmett said with a big smile.

"You got me this car." She said as we all made our way over to them.

"I felt bad about the other night and I knew that you were looking at this, so I got it for you." Uncle Emmett said, excitement on his face. Aunt Rose jumped on him and started to kiss him passionately. I went over to the car to distract myself, I did not like watching them kiss, it made me gag.

"Did you all know about this?" Aunt Rose asked, looking over the car.

"I was the only who did." Aunt Alice said smiling from the front seat of the new car.

"Move over I want to sit in the driver's seat." I said making Aunt Alice move.

"I wish I could drive." I sighed as I touched the steering wheel.

"You know Nessie, it would be a such waste to get rid of my old car. And seeing as your perfectly old enough to drive, I think you should take it off my hands." Aunt Rose said from the back seat smiling at me.

"Really?" I asked getting excited.

"If it's ok with your parents." She said looking over at them. My dad was smiling, but my mom had a worried look.

"Please, please, please." I begged, getting out of the car and going over to them. "You know I'm responsible and I really want to drive. Please."

"It's fine with me." My dad said, smiling at me before looking at my mom.

"See dad thinks it ok. Please mom, I'll never ask for anything else as long as I live." I said giving her my sad puppy dog face that I picked up from Aunt Alice.

"I don't know, Renesmee, driving is a big responsibility. I don't know if your ready for it." She said with the same worried look.

"Bella, Renesmee's not a little girl anymore. She been fully grown for awhile now. Like she said, she's very reasonable and I'll teach her to drive myself. I promise not to give her a license until I'm sure she can handle it." My dad said trying to convince her. She was looking at him for what felt like the longest time. I figured that she probably lifted her shield so she could talk to him. She had gotten really good at using it over the years; at first, she had to touch his face to use it but now she could be in another room and let him hear her thoughts. She looked at me for a minute, and I tried my best to keep my face.

"Ok fine." She finally sighed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I screamed, hugging her and my dad. "You're the best parents in the world."

"Can you teach me now?" I asked my dad smiling.

"Sure." He said before we both ran to the car. The keys were already in the ignition and the car was running, so all I had to do was back up. I had watched them all do it so much over the years that I already knew what to do.

"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow." I heard my mom say, but I was already pulling away.

I woke up to bright sunlight coming from my window blinding me. Last night had been fun, I drove halfway to Forks before my mom called and said it was time to come home. I tried to call Jacob to tell him the news but he never answered. I yawned before getting up and getting ready for the day.

I walked out to our little living room awhile later with my keys twirling around my finger.

"It's too sunny for me to take you driving." My dad said, sitting on the couch with my mom.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't sit in it with music on." I said showing him my Ipod and the cord that connected it to the stereo.

"Don't you need to go hunting?" my mom asked laughing at me.

"I figured I'd just eat some nasty human food while I sit in the car." I said with my hand on the door waiting for them to let me go.

"Nessie, go hunting. Your car will still be there in an hour." my mom said smiling at me.

"Fine." I muttered going outside and shutting the door behind me.

"Hey Nessie, come to visit your car?" Uncle Emmett asked me an hour later as I walked into the garage.

Aunt Rose was already working on her new car while Uncle Emmett held it up for her.

"Yep." I said smiling at him.

I pulled it out of the garage and sat in the sunlight. It was only in the fifties, but to me, it was warm. I laid in the back seat listening to my favorite songs with my phone next to me hoping for a call. I mostly thought of Jake, what he was doing, where he was, if he was missing me as much as I missed him. After awhile drifted to sleep and woke up with my Aunts shaking me.

"Nessie its three o'clock!" Aunt Alice said with a frantic look on her face.

"And?" I asked sitting up.

"And you have to get ready for your date!" Aunt Rose said smiling at me.

"I don't have to leave the house until eight." I sighed laying back down.

"I know, we don't have as much time as I wanted to get you ready." Aunt Alice said pulling me from the back seat, while Aunt Rose took my keys.

"Hey leave me go!" I said trying to break free of my aunts grip.

"Not a chance, we have to beatify you." She said now making our way into the house.

"Where's mom?" I asked, knowing that if I got her, she would make this madness stop.

"I don't know." Aunt Rose said, as we made our way up the stairs.

"Ok, well then, where's Grandma?" I asked knowing that she would save me if I asked.

"She and Carlisle had some stuff to take care of in Seattle. It's raining there." Aunt Alice said pulling me into the bathroom.

"I need my phone in case Jake calls." I said figuring I could text my mom when they looked away.

"I have it, I'll give it to you if someone calls." Aunt Rose said putting it in her pocket.

I was subjected then, to the horror of a makeover. I really didn't know why they were doing it, Thanks to being half vampire I really didn't have to do much to look beautiful. They did my hair, put make up on me, and did my nails. They wouldn't leave me go either, when I asked to go to the bathroom, one guarded the door and the other guarded the window.

"What did you do to my daughter!" my mom asked with a look of horror on her face when she walked into the bathroom two hours later.

"We gave her a makeover." Aunt Alice said rolling her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Nessie! I didn't know they were torturing you." She said coming over to me with a pleading look, and hugging me.

"It's ok." I sighed.

"Come on sweetie." she said putting her arm around me and walking me out of the room.

"Hey, come back here, we're not done with her!" Aunt Alice said, following us.

"Yes, you are. I don't want my little girl subjected to anything else you have planned." she said as we walked down the stairs.

"Wait, I need my phone." I said stopping and looking at Aunt Alice.

"Here." Aunt Rose said, looking irritated as she handed me my phone.

"You don't even know how much I love you right now." I said smiling at my mom as we walked outside. When we walked into the house my dad looked up from his book and shook his head.

"Alice?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Come on, lets get some of this make up off your face and fix your hair." My mom said leading me into my room. She had me sit in the chair in front of my vanity and started to undo the makeover.

"There." She said after she wiped most of the make up off my face. "You don't need all of that makeup, you look just as beautiful with out it."

She move to my hair then and undid the elaborate design they had created. She fixed my hair so my curls flowed perfectly down to my waist.

"Much, much better." My mom said smiling at me when she was done.

"Thanks mom." I said as I looked in my mirror.

"No problem, go get changed I'll wait here." She said sitting down on my bed. I got changed into my new outfit, which was a skirt and a top that fit me perfectly. I stepped into my heels and walked back out to where my mom was.

"I can't believe how grown up you are." She said quietly with a weird look on her face.

"I'm not that old." I said, smiling at her as I put my earrings in.

"Can I come in?" My dad asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah."

"Jasper and Emmett are waiting on me to go hunting." He said kissing my mom quick.

"Have fun." She said, smiling at him.

"Bye Dad." I said, hugging him.

"Bye Nessie." He said with a weird tone to his voice. I looked up at him and saw the same look that was on my moms face a few minutes ago.

"Hey just like I told her, I'm not that old." I said trying to make him laugh.

"I know." He sighed.

"And I don't even consider this a date. So you can't get sad about that until I have a real date."

"Ok." He said laughing. "Have fun and if anything goes wrong call me and I'll come and take care of it."

"Ok dad." I said ,hugging him one more time before he left.

"I guess get to deal with your crazy aunts tonight." My mom sighed, while I sat down next to her.

"They're not that crazy, they just love me." I said smiling at her.

"I know, and please do not call your father if anything goes wrong. Call me, I promise not to embarrass you." She said with a worried smile, my mom always worried way to much.

"I wasn't planning on calling him and don't worry I will be fine."

"I know, I would feel better if Jake was going with you."

"Me too." I sighed looking down at my phone. "I hope everything's ok, I haven't heard from him since yesterday after school."

"I'm sure he's ok, he's probably just busy."

"Yeah, I miss him." I said looking down.

"Nessie, I've been meaning to ask you something." She said with a cautious edge to her voice.

"Yeah?"

"You don't, I mean, do you," Before she could say anything else, Aunt Rose came into the room with her camera.

"We have to at least take one picture." Aunt Rose said, still looking irritated.

"Ok," I said getting up and following her out of the room. I was pretty sure what my mom was going to ask me and there was no way I was going to be able to answer it if she asked it again. And it wasn't even because I didn't want to tell her the truth it; was because I didn't even know myself.

The party was going ok for me. Matt had somehow disappeared three minutes after we got here and I couldn't find him anywhere. No that I really looked that hard or cared that much if I did find him. I was having more fun without him. Most of the guys kept coming up to me to talk or dance with me and it seemed like Lexie and Chuck were actually having a good time together. The music was good, though I could have made the selection amazing. I was talking to Lex when my phone went off with Jakes ring tone.

"I'll be back I've got to take this." I said to Lex before walking towards the door that lead to the back door.

I was almost to the door when Dave Miller came in front of me blocking my way to the door.

"Hey Nessie, where's your date?" he asked smiling at me.

"I can't find him. I really need to get through here." I said trying to get around him.

"I'll be your date." he said still trying to block me.

"Yeah I don't think so." I said pushing him out of the way. I must have pushed him a little to hard because I heard him groan as I walked outside.

I had missed Jakes call because of stupid Miller, so I dialed his number as fast as I could praying he would answer .

"Hello Nessie!" Jake said answering the phone. He sounded just as excited as me that I got a hold of him.

"Hey Jake, I'm so glad to hear from you." I said, smiling more then I had since he left.

"I know we're on a good trail, and I just got a break. How's the party?" He asked, before

I could answer I saw someone walking over to me from the side of the house. It took me a minute until I could see that it was Matt.

"Hey there Nessie." He said, slurring his words and walking funny.

"Hold on Jacob, I just found Matt and I think he's drunk." I said, keeping the phone up to my ear.

"Really?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," I said as I watched Matt stumble over to me.

"Having fun?" Matt asked, almost knocking me over.

"Matt, are you drunk?" I asked stepping away from him.

"Naw, I only had, like, two beers." He said, coming up close to me again.

"Could you please respect my personal space?" I asked ,trying to get away from him, as he cornered me up against the house.

"Nessie, what is he doing?" Jake asked sounding mad.

"Hold on Jake." I said.

"Come on Nessie, you know you want me." Matt said rubbing my arms.

"Don't touch me!" I said pushing him away from me.

"Nessie, tell me what's going on!" Jacob said. It sounded like the phone was shaking

"Oh, come on honey." He said touching me again.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed before punching him in the face with enough force to break his nose.

Matt fell to the floor then, with blood coming out of his nose. He cried out in pain while I walked away through the gate that was connected in the backyards fence.

"Renesmee, are you ok." Jake said I could tell that he was barely able to control his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said my voice sounding funny.

"I'm coming home, right now!" Jacob said hanging up the phone.

"Crap." I muttered while I dialed my moms number.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when you pick me up." I said walking in the front yard.

"I'm on my way." She said before hanging up.

I called Jacob again hoping that one of his brothers would pick up and go stop him.

"Hello" Embry said.

"Hey, Embry, thank god you answered. Where is Jake?" I asked praying that he would go get him.

"Are you ok Nesssie?" he asked. What kind of stupid question was that? He needed to go run after Jacob right now.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where is Jacob?" I asked again trying to sound more urgent.

"He's on his way to see you. We tried to stop him, but he just ignored us. I don't even know how he's still going, Jakes the only one out of both packs that hasn't stopped." Embry yawned.

"Oh my god, he's going to kill himself. Are you sure none of you can stop him?"

"Nope, like I said we tried. You'll probably be talking to him in about thirty minutes." Embry said sounding like he was going to fall asleep.

"Ok, thanks, Embry. Go get some sleep. I'll talk to you soon, bye." I said before hanging up. Great, this meant that Jacob was going to come home freaking out and half asleep.

Why did this have to happen? Before I could get any further into my thought process, Lexie found me and ran over to me.

"Are you ok Nessie? Chuck saw the whole thing." She said looking really worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I did more damage to Matt then was really needed." I sighed.

"No, he deserved it. Are you sure your ok? You look a little shaken." She said still looking worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just waiting for my sisters." I said trying to reassure her.

"Come on, it's freezing out here." She said, trying to make me go back into the house.

"I'd rather wait out here." I said, not wanting to deal with the drama going on inside the house.

"I'm waiting out here with you then." We only had to wait a few seconds before my car came around the corner. They were going to get out of the car but I shook my head.

"Call me if you need me." Lex said hugging me.

"Ok, I will. Thanks for staying out here with me." I said ,letting her go and walking in to the car.

After I shut the door and looked up I had three pairs of all equally worried, mad, and slightly upset golden eyes on me. I told my story quickly, wanting to get home before Jacob did.

"Come on guys, were going in!" My mom said, after I finished and after asking me if I was ok a thousand times.

"No don't!" I said not wanting to make things worse. I didn't know how far the were planning to take this and I didn't want to make us all move again. "We need to gat home before Jacob does! Plus, I can still smell fresh blood, so I think I took care of him."

"I'm still going to kill him." my mom said as Aunt Rose floored it out of the neighborhood.

When we pulled up to the house, Jacob, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, and my dad were all sitting on the porch step looking ready to kill someone.

"Oh no!" I screeched as I went to open the door. I knew that they all knew something had went on now and that was not good. "You guys go stop them I'll handle Jake."

"Nessie are you ok?" They all four asked at the same time.

"Yes I'm fine." I said before showing my dad what happened.

"I'm going to kill him." He said, ready to take off but my mom held him back and started to talk to him.

"No body messes with our niece and gets away with it!" Uncle Emmett said. But before he could do anything Aunt Rose was holding him back.

"Follow me Jake." I said turning and walking towards the backyard. The minute we were in the backyard and I turned to face him he pulled me into a hug.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone home. I'm so sorry Nessie! I promise to make this up to you." He said. I couldn't see his face but I could tell by his voice that he was really upset.

"Jacob I'm fine. It's not your fault, you owe me nothing." I said holding on to him as tight as I could.

"Are you sure your ok, honey?" He asked, kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just glad you're here." I said laying my head on his on his chest. I felt safe here with him, I hadn't had much time to think about what had happened and know that I had I was glad I had Jacob here to comfort me.

"I'm going to kill him, and don't even try to stop me." Jake said, anger coloring his voice.

"Jacob." I said looking up and touching his face so he would look at me. "You are not going to kill him. I am ok and that's what matters.

"Nessie." He started to say, but I stopped him right there.

"If you do anything we will have to leave. I want to stay here, I don't want to move again. I like it here. Please, do not do anything." I said trying to calm him down and get him listen to me. "Please, Jake, for me."

"Sure, sure." He muttered. I then saw the effects the sleepless nights had taken on him. His eyes had huge dark circles under them and he could barely stand.

"Ahh, Jake, you need sleep. I feel really bad now that you ran all the way here for nothing. " I said touching one of the dark circles with my fingers.

"It's fine, I've gong longer. At least I get to see you." he sighed putting his forehead against mine.

I hadn't realized how much I'd actually missed him until this moment. At this moment I was the happiest I had been since we had last seen each other. I wished I could stay just like this with him forever and never leave. He moved his head then and looked into my eyes, I couldn't even explain the feelings that went through me at that second and a thought came to me. Maybe I liked Jacob as more then a friend. It would explain why he never left my mind, why I was having a hard time being away from him, and what had changed between us. But I couldn't really like Jake that, could I? And even if I did what if he didn't like me?

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. My brother taught me how to throw a puch this weekend, though If I ever have to I'm going to end up like Bella in Eclipse because I keep forgetting to put my thumbs in lol. Anyways thanks for reading, review if u find the time too:D**


	6. Nahuel and Sienna

**Hello everyone. I hope you like this chapter. **

**I don't own anything! No copyright infringement intended**

* * *

I woke up the next morning a little after ten with another sunny day outside. After I had told my story to my grandparents; Jacob, my parents, and I came back to the house and Jake fell asleep on the couch. I was happy that I had at least an hour to spend with Jacob, but I was also once again sorely confused. Because of my dad, the house really wasn't a great place to think and from the snoring I heard from Jacob, I was pretty sure he was going to be out for awhile. So I was going to find a quite place to think and analyze things. My parents were not in the living room as I went to leave so I thought I was home free. From what I smelled it seemed like my dad had left the house; but of course I didn't count in my mom and her vampire hearing.

"Where are you going?" my mom whispered, coming over to me.

"Hunting," I lied hoping she would miss the blush. I knew she would think it was weird if I was just leaving before Jacob woke up to think, and then that meant questions that I couldn't possibly answer. "I should be back soon. If Jake wakes up can you tell him to come and find me?"

"Sure sweetie," she whispered, smiling at me.

"Thanks, Mom," I whispered back, before going out the front downside to moving was that I didn't know the forest.

I had run around with Jacob so much as I grew up that I knew every place in the forest that gave you privacy. Here though it was a different story. So I was going to have to look awhile and preferably find a place a place that none of my family had came across. I had been running around for about fifteen minutes when I came across the perfect place. It was a little open space in the forest with trees surrounding it. Because it was only the first day of February things hadn't developed much, but I could tell it would be very beautiful when spring hit. The sun made it glow in an odd way and because it was only surrounded by trees you could see the whole sky. I felt very safe and comfortable here and from what I could tell none of my family had came across it.I sat down and put my knees up to my chest and warped my arms around my legs.

I had a lot to think about and not much time. The main question was did I like my best friend? Jacob had always been my best friend, but now that I was older something had changed; and after last night I was pretty sure that was reason for that was me having feelings for Jacob. I mean maybe the reason that I never liked anyone was because I liked Jacob. That would also explain why I missed him so much; why I wanted to hold on to him and never have him leave me, and why I had all these weird feelings and thoughts when I was around him. But if I really liked Jacob how would that change our relationship? If I liked him and he didn't like me would that brake up our friendship? And if he did like me would I be able to be with him? When I thought of the ideal guy for me, Jacob fit the picture perfectly. He had an amazing personality and I didn't think that there was one thing that I didn't love about him. It also helped that Jacob was extremely gorgeous; I started to think about him like that sometime last year, though I never told anyone. It was my own little secret, the only thought that I ever kept to myself. He was just perfect in my eyes. This was so frustrating! Even figuring out what I thought was the answer to my questions brought on a whole new round of questions that were just as confusing and even scary. What I wanted more then anything was to get advice from anyone who was willing. But it would be far to embarrassing to ask someone in my family for advice. The only person or I guess vampire I could even imagine asking was my mother. She was the only one who would listen to me and help me. But before I was going to go to her I needed to make sure I really one hundred percent liked Jacob.I looked down at my phone and realized that I had spent more time out then planed. So I ran back to my house before my mom got worried.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I wasn't paying attention when I walked in the door and I ran right into Jacob.

"Sorry, Jake," I said, as he helped me up.

"Don't worry about it," he said, smiling at me. I found it hard to breathe as I looked into his eyes and I couldn't say anything; I just completely froze up.

"You ok, Nessie?" he asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I said, trying to clear my head.

"Are you sure you look kind of funny.," he said, trying to get me to look in his eyes, but I couldn't because the moment I did I would freeze up again.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," I said, smiling at him and looking at his nose to avoid eye contact, but that didn't work either. Even his nose was cute.

"You think my nose is cute," he said, smiling at me, to my horror I realized that my hand was touching his arm.

"No, um, I didn't think that," I lied, taking my hand off him. Of course the blushing started and gave me away.

"Yeah, you did. Since you're blushing, that means you're lying to me," he said, giving me a questioning look.

"No that doesn't, when do you have to go back to La Push?" I asked, hoping to confuse him.

"Um, I don't really know yet."

"Great! I want to show you something.," I said, turning around so I didn't have to look at him. "Wait here."

I walked in my room and grabbed the keys to my car and put them in my pocket so he wouldn't see.

"Follow me," I said, walking out the door.

"Where are we going?" he asked walking beside me.

"I can't tell you yet," I said, looking at him and smiling.

He was absolutely beautiful in the sun light and his smile had my heart beating fast. I looked away to avoid any questions for the weird look that was probably on my face at that moment. I heard myself gasp as he put his arm around me. His arm was so warm and it fit around me perfectly. What should have not been a big deal suddenly was; he had put his arm around me before and I never reacted like this.

"What is wrong with you today?" he asked, making me jump and look at him. From what I could tell he was perfectly at ease. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"No reason, I'm fine," I said, looking straight ahead.

"Uh huh.," he said, laughing a little bit.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me," I pressed, still not looking at him.

"Do you really think my nose is cute?" he asked, laughing. I just glared at him and took his arm off me and walked into the main house.

"Nessie," he said, right beside me again.

"What's wrong with Nessie?" Uncle Emmett asked from the couch. Both my aunts and Uncle Jasper were with him.

"She thinks my nose is cute, but she keeps denying it," Jacob said to my horror.

"Jacob," I yelled, smacking him, while everyone else laughed.

"What?" he asked, looking amused while he rubbed his arm.

"Don't deny your love for the boy, Nessie.," Uncle Emmett said, laughing making the situation worse.

"Shut up," I said, rolling my eyes and walking towards the garage.

"Are you mad at me?" Jacob asked, following me.

"Surprisingly no," I said, telling the truth, I was just hugely embarrassed.

"Good, so what did you want to show me?" he asked as we reached the garage.

"You'll see in a minute," I said, opening the course his eyes went to Aunt Rose's new car. He went over to it with his mouth hanging open, making me laugh.

"Who got E46 M3?" he asked, looking at the inside.

"Aunt Rose."

"How much sucking up do you think I have to do to get a ride in this?" he asked, smiling at me.

"I think more then you can even imagine. But," I said walking over to my car. "you can ride in my car."

"Your car?" he said with a confused expression. "Wait, you got her old car."

"Yes, can you believe it?" I said jumping up and down, and he soon joined in.

"No! Your parents actually let you have a car?"

"Yes! Do you want a ride?"

"You can drive?" he asked in shock.

"Yep, go ask my dad if you don't believe me." I said jumping in and turning on the engine. He just started at me for a minute still in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"I was only gone for two days and I come back and you can drive," he said, looking sad for an unknown reason. "It's just hard to believe."

"I tried to call you." I said wondering why he looked sad.

"Yeah, well, I guess I missed that call," he said looking down.

"Come on," I said, patting the passenger's seat. "You aren't afraid to get in the car with me behind the wheel are you?" He just continued to stair at me again with a mixture of sadness and amazement.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"I just hate it when I miss things," he said, finally getting in the car.

"Why?" I asked confused again.

"No reason," he said, smiling at me. I took him for a short drive knowing he was going to have to go back to La Push soon. He was amazed by my driving skills and he seemed to get over whatever sadness he had before. When we pulled up to the house my dad came out of the front door.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Why didn't you answer your phone?" he asked, coming over to us.

"I left it in the house." I said innocently.

"Oh, well, the only reason I was trying to find you is because we have visitors," he said opening my door for me with a small smile on his face.

"Visitors?" Jake and I said at the same time.

"Nahuel and his sister Sienna are here," my dad said, leading us into the house. "Seth and Embry brought them; the packs stopped them early this morning."

"Awesome! Now you don't have to go back!" I said, hugging Jacob and forgetting what my dad had said.

"We have to do something tonight," Jacob said ,hugging me back as we walked.

"What should we do? Robert Pattinson has a new movie out that I've been dying to see." I said laughing at the face he made when I mentioned my celebrity crush.

"He's a good actor and all, but I don't want to sit through another movie with you gawking at the screen." he said ,rolling his eyes.

"Does that make you jealous, Jake?" I teased.

"Do you guys want to know anything else about the important matter going on right now?" my dad asked rolling his eyes.

"No thanks, Edward." Jacob said dismissing him as we both stopped to figure something out.

"Why do I even bother, once you finish deciding what you're going to do can you please come inside?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, sure.," Jacob said, before my dad walked away mumbling.

"Why don't we just stay around here and have a fire?" Jake asked smiling at me.

"Ok, I know the perfect place we can go.," I said ,thinking about the place I found today.

"We have to get stuff for s'mores though."

"You know I hate those things," I said as he laughed at my degusted expression.

"Yes, but I love them," he said putting his arm around me again as we walked up to the house.

"Fine, but just for that you owe me a Robert Pattinson movie marathon."

"I'll take it; it is an afternoon with you," he said, smiling his smile, which took away my breath. His words alone had me excited. We walked into the house then to find everyone gathered in the living room. Seth and Embry had plates of food in front of them and Nahuel and what must have been his sister were talking to my Grandpa.

"Hey guys," Seth and Embry said at the same time, getting up and coming over to us.

"Hey, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," I said, hugging them both.

"I know we've missed you ordering Jacob around," Seth said, laughing. They always loved the fact that I could get Jacob to do anything I told him to.

"Remember the time we got her to make him wear make up and a skirt?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, and then he put on the heels," Seth said, laughing before he could finish.

"Do you guys have a picture of that?" my mom asked from one of the chairs. They were rolling on the floor then; Jake and I just rolled our eyes and walked over them.

"Thanks, Bells," Jake said, and I started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Karma," I said, thinking about the nose thing.

"Ha ha," he said as we walked over to Nahuel and his sister.

"Hi I'm Renesmee, you must be Sienna," I said ,going over to the beautiful girl. I would have shaken her hand but I didn't want to scare her. She was gorgeous, of course, and she looked just like Nahuel. She had the same brown skin, the same black hair, and even the same color teak eyes. You could see a difference though in her face, so I guessed that she looked more like her mother.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said, holding her hand out to me, she smiled at my hesitation. "I know of your talent."

"Some people aren't very fond of it," I said, taking her hand and thinking of the many people who didn't enjoy it.

"That was amazing," she said when I let go.

"Yeah," I said, blushing as she moved on to Jacob.

"I'm not sure if you remember me," Nahuel said ,coming over to me.

"Of course I do, you did help save my family.," I said, taking his hand and showing him the last time the last time I saw him.

"I'm glad to see you remember. And it was your mothers doing that stopped them," he said, with a small smile. "I'm also glad to see that you're healthy and well."

"Same here," I said, smiling back at him.

"Nahuel, I need your measurements," Aunt Alice said from the corner where she was sitting with her laptop.

"Your aunt has kindly offered to buy us some things while we stay here."

"Will you be staying long?" I asked curious.

"For a few weeks," he said smiling slightly.

"Nahuel," Aunt Alice said getting impatient.

"We will talk later," I said, knowing how Aunt Alice could get when it came to clothes.

"I need Sienna too," Aunt Alice said as Nahuel walked away. Jacob, Seth, and Embry went to go check in with the other packs, so I ended up sitting between my dad and Uncle Emmett.

"So Nessie, do you think my nose is cute?" Uncle Emmett asked with evil grin while my aunts and Uncle Jasper all started to laugh.

"Why are you asking me that?" I asked, trying to act dumb and keep my thoughts far away from anything that would give me away to my dad.

"Don't play dumb, Nessie; you know full well what I'm talking about," he said chuckling darkly.

"No actually I don't. But didn't you do something last night that you had to tell grandma about?" I asked smiling at him. He had broken her favorite vase last night and I knew that would get him to shut up.

"You're an evil little girl," he said, glaring at me.

"I think you've finally met your match, Emmett," my dad said, laughing.

"Emmett ,what did you break last night?" my grandma asked, giving him a disapproving look.

"Well, it was that one vase." he said, looking down.

"Emmett Cullen, did you break my favorite vase?" she asked standing up.

"Maybe," he said, sounding like a little kid.

"Well ,you're going to glue it back together." she said, looking really mad.

"But its in tiny little pieces," he complained.

"And?"

"And I guess that doesn't matter," he sighed, getting up and going upstairs with her.

"I'm going pay for that later aren't I?" I asked my dad grudgingly.

"He's already making plans," he said, smiling as I groaned.

"What were you trying to keep him from saying anyway?"

"Um," I said, trying figure out what to say, it seemed like no one had thought anything.

"She was covering for me," Uncle Jasper said ,surprising me. "He was making fun of me for something Nessie and he heard me say the other day."

"Oh," was all my dad said. I would have to thank Uncle Jasper later.

"I'm going to go make some food for Jake," my mom said, getting up and going into the kitchen.

"I'll come with you," my dad, said going with her.

Everyone went and did their own things. I watched Aunt Alice as she measured and talked clothes with Nahuel and Sienna. Nahuel looked extremely bored after another five minutes, so I went over to save him.

"Hey Nahuel, I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Sure, do you need me anymore Alice?" he asked politely.

"No you're free to go," she said ,going back to her laptop.I had him follow me into the backyard and he seemed at ease as we started to walk.

"Sorry about my Aunt," I said, smiling at him. "She can get a little carried away when it comes to clothes."

"Oh, don't apologize. Your family is wonderful," he said, looking at me seriously."So are you still with your aunt?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"Yes, she's actually found a mate of her own; so that's why she didn't come with us."

"And is Sienna apart of your coven too?""Yes, she joined us about six years ago. She's the youngest of my sisters."

"So, um I hope you don't mind me asking; but whatever happened to your father?" I asked looking down."Joham was killed by the Volturi shortly after they left the battle they had with your family. They did leave my three sisters alive and that's when Sienna came and found my aunt and me. The other two had no desire to be with us so they are on there own." he said with bitterness in his voice as he talked about his father.

"I'm so sorry," I said, still looking down.

"Don't pity him for his own doing. He had no right to do what he did to all the poor woman he took advantage of. He was never much of a father to me," he said with the same bitterness.

"Well at least you have your aunt and your sister," I said, feeling uncomfortable as I felt his gaze on me.

"That is very true. Sienna was more affected by the death of Joham then I was. She had always been with him and was taught to think the way he did about what he created. She's come a long way, I still can't understand how she changed the way she thought about him.," he said shaking his head. "She was amazed when I told her about you and your family. Mostly about your mother still being alive and the fact that your father didn't use her just to do what Joham did. She was also very curious about you; she's wanted to meet you for a long time now. We've seen the Amazons a few times and Zafrina told us many stories about you. "

I was surprised that I was getting so much information from him, it strange because I didn't really even know him. But I just figured that he already told my family everything and that's why I was getting so much out of him.

"That's good that she was able to change her mind about him," I said smiling. "I'm glad that you've kept in contact with the Amazons. I adore Zafrina, the last time I saw her was about a year ago. When did you last see them?"

"Right before we came here, Zafrina was so happy that Sienna was going to meet you. She told us to tell you hello."

"I've been dying to see her, I love her talent."

"So I see that you still keep in touch with the wolves," he said, after another minute of silence.

"Yeah, they're all really good friends ours."

"You seem to be really close with the one who lives here," he said quietly.

"Jacob's my best friend," I said, smiling to myself as I thought of Jacob. Best friend didn't seem like enough of an explanation with how close we were. Another thing to add to my liking Jacob theory.

"Hey guys," I heard Jacob's voice say from somewhere behind us. I turned to see him walking towards us with a weird look on his face.

"Hey Jake, Seth and Embry leave already?" I asked when he reached us.

"Yeah, they needed to get home. So what were you all talking about?" Jacob asked with an irritated look.

"Just stuff," I said confused.

"Stuff huh," he said looking straight ahead.

"I'm going to go check on Sienna," Nahuel said, looking just as irritated as Jake for some reason.

"Yeah that's a good idea," Jacob said rudely.

"It was nice talking to you, Nahuel, I'll see you later.," I said pleasantly, getting ready to yell at Jacob the minute he was gone. Once he was in the house I turned to Jacob who still seemed to be in his weird mood.

"Want to tell me what the hell that was?" I asked glaring at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jacob said dismissively.

"Oh come on Jake, don't even give me that. You know what I'm taking about." I was extremely confused now.

"No I don't."

"Why don't you ever tell me anything anymore? You always leave me feel like I'm missing some huge thing! For once why can't you just admit what's wrong," I said, angrily.

"Because you don't want to hear it.," he said, getting mad now.

"And how the hell do you know what I want to know and what I don't?"

"Because I know, can we please just forget about it?" he asked with a sigh.

"Damn it Jake there you go again. I'm so sick of you always leaving me in the dark, do you even know how that makes me feel?" I asked, raising my voice.

"Its not like I want to leave you in the dark all the time, I have to Nessie. Do you know what its like for me to keep things from you?" he yelled.

"You don't have to keep things from me," I yelled right back at him.

"I still can't believe that you haven't figured it out yet," he said, shaking his head. I wasn't quite sure if he was talking to himself or to me, but I answered anyway.

"Figured out what?"

"Nothing, just forget it," he said walking away from me.

"No, I'm not just going to forget it!" I said, grabbing on to his arm to stop him. It seemed to work when he turned around he had his eyes closed with a pained look on his face.

"Renesmee, you have to trust me on this, I can't tell you. It's not because I don't want to, it's because I can't. I promise that someday I will just not right now," he said, opening his eyes after he finished. "Can we please just forget about this?"

"I guess," I sighed.

"Thank you," he said, before turning back around and walking towards his house.

I spent the rest of the afternoon in more confusion and irritation. Most of the time I talked to Sienna and helped my grandma get rooms ready for Nahuel and Sienna to stay in. Jacob stayed away, which was probably for the best.I walked outside to get some fresh air as the sun went down and my phone went off

Follow my scent

Jacob

I was pretty sure that he was mad at me after our argument, so I had no clue why he wanted me to follow his scent. But I did like he said anyway and started to walk into the woods. I was socked to find him in the same place I had found earlier today. Jacob was standing by a fire looking so beautiful that I thought my heart my pop out of my chest.

"You didn't actually think I would bail on you did you?" he asked, smiling at me as he came over to me.

"I thought you were mad at me," I said ,slowly getting my heart to beat slowdown.

"I'm never mad at you Nessie," he said, leading me over to the fire.

"Your heart's beating really fast, are you ok?"

"Yeah," I said, embarrassed. I forgot that he could hear that kind of stuff. "This is the exact place I was going to take you. How did you find it?"

"Well after I went into the forest I caught your scent so I followed it and it lead me here," he said, smiling at me. We spent the rest of the night talking and of course him eating his disgusting s'mores. He laughed for twenty minutes when I showed him my mom dazzling Matt when he fainted.

"You do know that I owe you for missing that party.," he said, when were walking back to my house.

"No you don't Jake it's not your fault that Matt is a jerk."

"If I had been there nothing would have happened."

"Jacob," I started to say, but he put his hand over my mouth

."Please leave me make it up to you."

"Fine," I said, when he let me talk again. We were at the door by then and it seemed like no one was home yet. "Thanks Jacob, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Anything for you," he said, hugging me. "Bye."

He walked away then and as I watched him in the moon light it hit me. I didn't know why it hit me at that moment but it did and I realized the truth. There was no need to analyze it, think about it, wonder, and try to figure out the out come. I now knew deep down in my heart that I completely one hundred percent liked my best friend


End file.
